Percabeth, the big changes
by Tiffy Likens
Summary: Percy just went to major life problems. then he meets his sisters friend. how will his life change, how will affect other. rated t for foul words, sexual set ups, and mild violent in future chapter


After they started driving, Percy and Rachel started to fight. Percy's sister, Persefanie, told them to shut up because of the sleeping babies. They didn't, instead they yelled louder. It was too late when Persefanie yelled, "Percy, look out."

Persefanie instincts kicked in, like on autodrive, she cover the now screaming twin babies. She saw the people in the other car. Immediately she went to inspect what happened. As soon as she realize that the driver and passenger were unconscious, she called 911 with this conversation.

911: 911 what your emergency

Sef: hi, my brother, he just got in a crash with another car [breathing heavily ]

911: ok, calm down miss, who else was in the vehicle with you two and names of all of you guys

Sef: my name is Persefanie Gaea, I'm 17, my brother, Percy Jackson, he is 19, his fiancee, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she's also 19, and their twin babies, only 1 week, Ricky Pent Jackson, and Penny Rose Jackson

911: ok, can you see who's in the other car

Sef: ok [short silences] a woman driver, and male passenger, and 2 children

911: is anyone in the 2nd car conscious

Sef: the children seem to be

911: get all the children out of both cars

Sef: ok [longer silences] [in the background] Thalia watch all the children please, [thal] ok Sef

911: can you identify if there was alcohol in the other car

Sef: I can smell whiskey on the driver's seat and breath

911: look for physical alcohol in the other car

Sef: there vodka and whiskey

911: can you tell me your location

Sef: east bound on the 495

911: ok, we will be there asap ok

Sef: ok

[Call ends]

When the call ended, Sef go straight to Thalia and the children, 3 babies, 2 of them 1 week, other looks about 3 months, and a 4 year old. "He will be ok, Sef." Thalia tries to reassure her.

"No he won't, Thala, he's major hurt." Sef managed. When the paramedics arrived, everyone gets into 3 ambulances. Sef and the kids in one, Percy and Rachel in the other, and the other 2 adults in the last. With Thals following. According to the news, the babies suffered no injuries, Sef and the child suffered minor injuries, just a few scars and bruises, and the rest suffered major injuries such as head wounds.

Thals entered Sef's room as Sef tells her "Rach might not make it, the worst Percy can suffer is amnesia, and the other children were taken from their parents. I planned to adopt them, no child should live alone, or be an orphan."

"That's good Sef, but you're only 17." Thalia replies.

"So, we can help her and Percy." Jason cut in.

The doctor came walking in "I apologize for your lost, but Rachel Elizabeth Dare died, and Percy Jackson will be released tomorrow, if you like you can temporary be foster parents for the 2 children in the other car until we can find a good home for those two."

"Actually doctor Apollo, I would like to adopt the children." Sef blurted out. She looked at the unsure faces.

"I'll help her," Jason followed. He had the full intent to help her.

As they walked out, Jason and Sef call Bianca to pick them up, she has a van, and Thalia's car is too small. "So who are the new children?" Bianca asked.

"I'm Alice and my little brother James." the older child explained.

They continued home.

~-next month-~

"Percy please." Sef begged

"No, I'm too busy for the beach, go alone with your friend." Percy replied.

"Come on, she single, you haven't been out with anyone since Rachel, and, Jason and Thalia will be there to help babysit. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Percy."

"NO, SEF."

"Come on, Percy, please."

"ok, Sef, fine, I'll come, only for a few hours." Percy sighed.

"Yay, JASON, HE SAID HE'LL GO."

"OK." they heard Jason yell back.

~- next day-~

Percy went in one car with the kids, Thalia and Jason went in another, and Sef leaded them in her car. When they all arrived, Alice came out of 'uncle pushy' car yelling "Mommy, Daddy." she came and hugged Jason's leg, then Persefanie's leg.

"Guys, this is my friend, Annabeth Chase. She is my college friend." Sef explained.

"SEF, you never told you had a boyfriend, or kids." Annabeth told her.

"Wait-What-No, J-Jas isn't my boyfriend, he's my cousin, and my kids are adopted, Jason, he signed the father part, and he always took care of them when I'm at school."

"Oh, OK, wait you guys are all single." She asked looking really puzzled.

"Yea, Annabeth, theses are my 2, Alice and James, my brother's twins, Ricky and Penny, the blonde is my cousin Jason, his sister, Thalia, and this is my brother," Sef put her arm on Percy's shoulder, "Percy."

"Oh nice to meet you all." Annabeth answers.

About an hour later, everyone gets into the ocean. The kids played on the coast line with Jason. Thalia was building a sand castle. And Sef, Annabeth, and Percy were playing on the shore

First, this fanfiction is meant to be styled like a x many years later, second, Percy did get amnesia, he forgot his kid and fiancee (Sef reminded and describe her a little bit because Rach and Percy were Best Friends) he also forgot the names and looks of the adults in the other car. There names are not real important until later chapters. Bye peace out from Sef/Tiff.

Btw, reviews are liked.


End file.
